Book 3: Alternate ending For Clove and Cato: Sea of Flames
by thebigdog2895
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CONTENT HERE! ALL RIGHTS ARE OWNED AND RESERVED BY SUZZANE COLLINS! The third and final book of my Clato trilogy. PLEASE READ BOOKS 1 AND 2 PRIOR TO THIS! WARNING: THERE WILL BE MATURE CONTENT! FOR AGES 13! I hate how it came out, but oh well, hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Here I am. Curled up in a ball, on the floor, trapped. Trapped within not only reality, but also darkness. I am surrounded by this darkness. I cannot find the light. As a result, I am lost. Lost in thought once again. I don't know how to escape. He was my guide. He could guide me to freedom. However, I no longer have him. I hate to say it, but I need him. Then again, who is he? I don't understand why I need someone I can't even remember. I know I am stronger than this. I'm confused. How come I can't find the exit that will lead me out of my mind? Then again, the real questions are where am I? What is going on? Who am I? I don't even know who I am. I can't even figure out my own name. The darkness has clouded my memory. There are only two things that I can barely grasp that allows me to cling on to life. The only things I know are that his name, is Cato and we have had two children together. I know their names are Katniss and Cato jr. Where did the name Katniss come from? This is the only information I have. Now, what do I do with it? Can I use this information to piece together the puzzle of my life? Then again, am I even alive? I don't even feel my heart beat. It is as if I need someone to make it beat. Who? Who can make my heart beat? Is it this Cato guy that I need? He seems so prominent in my mind. The more I think about him, the more emotion I feel flooding my soul. This emotion starts to strengthen my soul. As my soul gets stronger, so does my mind and body. My mind begins to find more pieces to the puzzle. I start to remember. I am married to Cato. He is the father of my children. I love them more than anything. Somehow, I know Cato loves me. I can feel his love flow through my veins. His love reaches my brain. My brain then begins to gather the few remaining pieces of the puzzle. My name is Clove. I am highly skilled with knives. I am 17. I am from District 2. I survived the Hunger Games. My best friends, other than Cato, are Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, and they are from District 12. That is where I got the name Katniss. She is a fighter. That is why I named my daughter after her. The pieces of the puzzle finally fit together perfectly. I now know what is going on. I have just escaped from the District 13 Hospital with my children, and Katniss's mother and sister. Cato sacrificed himself to save us. I finally rise from the darkness, and into the light. I now I am fully aware of my surroundings. I did it. I found my exit. Now the question is, what happens next?


	2. Chapter 2

I begin to ponder where I should go now. What is the plan? Do I even have one? Then all of a sudden, I hear the sound of crying children. My motherly instincts kick in immediately. I zoom straight to the source. There they are. My two beautiful, innocent children. I think I know what they want. Thankfully, I am still in my hospital gown so it will be easy to do it. I grab Prim, Katniss's sister to help me get settled down to feed them. I grab the special pillow used to feed twins and Prim places them perfectly. The moment their mouths meet my body, they instantly begin to suckle. I look right down at them as they do so. I feel so blessed to have two new forms of life, that I created, cradled in my arms. I am their life line. They need me. I will never leave them. They are all I have right now. I will protect them with my life. The funny thing is, I need them too! Why I don't know. It seems as though they fill my body with warmth and joy. We are bonding now. The more they suckle, the more attached I become to them. I am surprised when I begin to feel tears flood my face and drip down on to their tiny heads. They are just so beautiful. I wish their father was here. Oh no. I don't even know what happened to him. I don't know where he is, or if he is even alive! The tears of joy I had flowing down my face turn to tears of sadness and longing. Wow, I miss him. I need to know if he is ok, but how? I think about him even after Prim takes them and lays them down for a nap. I begin to talk to her about what is going on. She tells me that we are going to a safe house that is unknown to the Capitol. They knew where District 13 was. They don't know of the place we are going to. Prim tells me that once we land and get settled, a rescue team will be sent out to find anyone who was left behind. We eventually arrive and I look at the window to see the ground split into two, revealing an underground base. The hover craft lands, and I am wheeled into a small room. There I find another patient. I know who it is. It's Peeta. He looks like he's in pain. Not just physical pain, but emotional. I ask him what is wrong. He shakes his head and replies,"It's Katniss. Now only has she been taken from us, but... she's pregnant!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What?! When? Why? How? I thought...," and then I stop myself. He's going through the same thing I am. The only thing I should do is try to support him. However he decides to answer my questions. "Well, the night before the reaping. We knew it could be our last night together. I had to show her that, no matter what happens, I love her. I didn't know how to though. We just sat and talked for hours, telling each other how much we mean to the other. I could see in her eyes that something was bothering her, and it wasn't the fact that she was going back into the arena. She had already accepted that. It looked as though she was concerned about what I was thinking. And she should have been. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to do it because she may never get the chance. I had to be the one to do it. And I didn't want to experience it with anyone else. My body was turning into a ticking time bomb. At any moment, I knew I wasn't going to resist, but I had to. I knew this was the last thing on her mind. However, at the same time, I could tell she wanted it. On the flip side, she was nervous about it. She was worried she wouldn't know what to do or how to do it. I didn't really know how to do it either, but I knew we had to try. It was our only chance. I know she could see how much I wanted it, and it scared her. She was afraid, of not only doing it, but she was anxious about being so vulnerable. She knew she would have to trust me, and you know how she has trust issues. Not to mention she was worried if I would resent her after seeing her. Eventually, I had to break through to her and see if this was something she was willing to do. I was very cautious about it. I told her that I understood if she didn't want it, but I also explained how much I desired her. She knew that though. I also said that this might be our only chance. What I didn't realize, was that Katniss Everdeen, the strongest and bravest woman I know, had finally revealed her one fear. That fear was the fear of intimacy. I had no idea how much it scared her. The idea of opening up in that way terrified her. She didn't have to explain it. I knew it after I had finished telling her how much I longed for her. Her body began to shake, and she began to sweat. I could tell that she was contemplating doing it. After a few minutes, she decided that she needed to get over her only fear. I am the only she trusted to be the one to do it with her. My body then grew extremely excited, but I had to hide it so I wouldn't scare her off. She walked over to me, grabbed my wrist, and led me to her bedroom. And I think you know where it goes from there." I just nod my head and he decides to explain to me everything in excruciating detail for no reason why. Still, I decide to listen. I don't know why though. Anyway, his eyes light up as he begins to remember it.


	4. Chapter 4

t was very slow", Peeta begins,"We just started by making out, with me on top. I wanted to start with something she has become somewhat accustomed to so she would feel a little more comfortable. I could feel her shaking. I couldn't help but admire her courage in doing this. This made me want her even more. Her hands left my face and found the collar of my shirt. I slid my arms out of it so she could remove it. Her hands were trembling as she did so. I removed her top in one swift motion. I could tell she was becoming really self-conscious. I just looked her in the eyes and told her not to worry. I said that everything would be ok. I kissed her slowly and her body relaxed a little. As I did so I found her hands sliding from my chest, to the buttons of my pants. Those were off me faster than I could realize. She began to shake again as I began to remove her pants. Her body was filled with terror, but she held up as best she could. I looked down at her and told her to take it easy. I said that nothing is going to happen. I could see the dread in her eyes. She knew what was coming. I could see that she was fighting with herself not to bail out. Her body was stiff and her face was pale. I just said told her to relax. I reminded her I wouldn't hurt her. She quickly nodded her head as I reached under her back to unclasp her bra."


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta's eyes were shining so brightly, that I couldn't even look at him. He happily continued on,"The moment it was gone she used her hands to cover herself, but her hands were to small to cover herself completely. I kissed her again whisper to her to remove her hands. She was so hesitant. She was afraid I wouldn't like what I say. She was also worried about getting hurt, even though she knew that wouldn't happen. I kept my eyes locked with her's as she removed her hands, slowly. When she finally did, I made sure she was ready for me to look there. She nervously nodded her head, and I slow walked my eyes down from her face, to her neck, and finally to her chest. I nearly lost my breath. This was the first time I had ever seen this. I couldn't help but revel in her beauty. I asked her if I could feel them. She whispered a quiet yes. I traced my hands from her neck to her collar bone. From there, I moved them down her sides barely touching them. She gasped a little. I then slowly brought my hands inward and circled my fingers around the center of each one, teasing her. Her lip began to quiver because this was driving her nuts, and I knew it. I wanted to drag it out to make it meaningful. I finally gave in and thumbed the centers. She gasped loudly. I could tell she liked it. I then pinched them, and man did she moan. I had never heard anything like that, but it made me keep going. Then, out of the blue, I found my self under her. Her hands wandered down to the point of no return. She could see how excited my body was, as it was quite obvious. I helped her slid my boxers off. When it was gone, she closed her eyes, because she was afraid of what she would see. I told her to open them so she could enjoy this. She did so instantly. Her eyes turned from fear to lust. She instantly grabbed me and I guided her hands up and down it, so she would know what to do. After I let go, I couldn't help myself from letting out a loud groan. She was doing an incredible job. Her hands were so gentle, yet had a firm grip all at the same time. I had to stop her before I let myself go. I then flipped her over and finally removed her last article of clothing. I did so fast, she didn't even get a chance to protest. I held her hands to the side so she wouldn't cover herself again, because I knew she wanted to. She felt so vulnerable. She didn't like it. Smiled at her once she realized that she could trust me not to hurt her."


	6. Chapter 6

I felt so bad because I couldn't stop myself from staring", Peeta carried on, "She knew how much this meant to me. I had always dreamed of this. This was the girl I have always had a huge crush on, and here she was, laying bare before me. I treasured each and every moment of this. She then put her hand on my back to signal me to continue. I lead one hand from her knee to her thigh, slowly. I slid just before I over to the other thigh just before I reached her core. She couldn't help letting out a whimper as I teased her. She couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed my wrist and put it right where she wanted it. I slid one finger inside and she gasped loudly. I began to move back and forth inside her. She groaned in pleasure. I loved the fact I could do this to her. I could make her happy, and in reality, that is all my heart really wanted, but I knew body wanted more. I had to control both with my brain. Anyway, I slid my finger out a little and lightly circled this ball shaped thing inside her. I had barely touched it when she nearly jumped out her skin, out of shock of how great it felt. I had her lay back down so I could continue. I then pinched it and she had fight back a yell, because it felt so amazing. She arched her back and pushed on to my fingers. I couldn't believe how much she was enjoying this. I thought she wouldn't make it this far. I am so grateful that she did. Eventually she stopped me, to save herself for one final task. She didn't have to tell me what to do. I took it slow and easy, so I couldn't hurt her. That is the last thing I wanted to do. As I got in, I could feel her body welcome me. Once I was inside, she moved her hips on me in a rhythm that I was able to pick up with ease. On the inside, I could feel her body thanking me for this with pleasure. We both screamed with delight. I then realized that I needed to make sure she remembered me. It was now or never. I began to thrust harder and faster. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Her body began to tighten around me. She was reaching her climax, as was I. We reached the end at the same time. However, before I let go, I fought hard to keep the seed from reaching her. I couldn't stop it. I could tell she didn't care though. She enjoyed this too much. I pulled out and laid next her. We slipped under the covers and I pulled her into my arms. She pressed her bare body against mine. That experience was one of the most unforgettable things we had ever done. We now really belonged to each other. I knew, I had proved to her I loved her. What I was expecting, was that she showed me she loved me back."


	7. Chapter 7

Once Peeta finishes the story, he can't help but sob. I never expected to see the strong Peeta cry. I could see that he really did love her. Their connection was more than desire and lust. It was love. I know it's cheesy, but it's true. They needed each the way Cato and I need each other. I began to cry myself, because I missed Cato in the same way Peeta misses Katniss. We both get out of our hospital beds and console each other. We both looked liked idiots, crying like children. We didn't care, though. What we have lost is more important to us than looking like weaklings, like we are now. However, we had to be strong. We both our symbols of rebellion. Panem needs us to be strong so they have someone to look up to. I knew I had to do something to lighten the mood. I let go of Peeta and were dried our tears. After a few minutes of silence I finally joked, "You know, I only asked when, why and how it happened. I know how it's done, because I've experienced it myself. You didn't need to give me the details." He replies,"I know, but thinking about it cheers me up a little. It was the last good thing that happened to me and Katniss other than being reunited at District 13." We both chuckle a little, because we both know I'm right. However, there is a lot of truth to his response. I couldn't deny the fact that he probably needed to tell it, so he could get some kind of happy thought in his head. I get it. Then I wonder how he found out. I decide to ask him. He responds with,"You know how the Capitol does quick health checks before the tributes are sent into the arena. She told me they took a urine sample from her, and informed her what had happened. She had no idea even though, while she was there, she was having morning sickness. They gave her medication that would last a week so that she wouldn't feel so bad in the arena. They weren't supposed to, but they felt bad. Anyway, when she arrived in District 13 she informed me. We both were excited, even though we were never planning on this. We were discussing what our next plan would be when the peace keepers broke in. It was all down hill from there." I could actually feel has heart breaking inside. What is weird is that, when the peace keepers arrived, my heart had finally finished repairing itself from losing him the first time. Now, it's broken again. I sigh. There isn't much we can do right now. We decide that it is best to get some sleep, so we do.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the course of the next three days, even though I am grieving over the fact that Cato isn't here, I try to make the best of my situation. Prim tells me that my kids need some medical attention, as they seem to be getting sick. She tells me she will take care of them because they are in quarantine. I cry again because I don't want to lose them. They can't leave me, not now, or ever. As I've said over and over again, I need them. However, I can't do anything about it. I have to trust Prim. I just have to hope they survive. Anyway, on the second day I escape from my room to find a way outside to get fresh air. I need to clear my head. I sneak out and look for camping supplies. Luckily, the room across from me is filled with camping stuff. I am able to get a couple days worth of food and water, a tent, a flashlight, flint, a first aid kit, a sleeping bag, and several knives I can use to defend myself. I take what I got and begin to search for the exit. I almost get caught a few times before I find it. Once I am above ground, I begin to move quickly, just in case they've figured out I've gone and are chasing me. I finally get about two miles and find a small pond. I decide to camp here. It's peaceful, remote, which makes it the perfect place to pull myself together. I don't know how long I will be here. Hopefully not too long. Once I get the camp set up, I go to lay down on a jacket I took near the pond. I watch the clouds for hours, trying to take my mind off the whole situation. I can't help it. I stare at the clouds until sundown. When the moon is up, I set up an alarm system with some branches and vines, just so I can be alerted if someone comes near. Once this is set up, I am out like a light.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't know how long I've been asleep when I hear one of my more distant alarms go off. It must be late, because the moon is high in the sky when I get out. I arm myself with several knives and listen for the other traps to off, but they don't. I figure I am imagining things and head back into the tent, before I am able to close the tent, I hear another alarm go off. I jump out immediately and scan for any disturbances. I can barely make it some moving bushes. From these bushes, emerges a tall male figure, although I can't make out any distinct features, because he is hidden in the shadows of the forrest. I can tell he's limping. I decide that, once he is in the moon light, I am going to throw the knife. It feels like ages by the time he is even two feet away from it. My body tenses as I get into my throwing position. My eyes lock onto my target. I begin to sweat heavily. I can my head is spinning because I don't know if I will be able take another life again. I haven't killed anyone for a while. Ever since I've had my kids, human life seems more precious then ever before. I know in my head I have to throw the knife, but my heart is pushing to get me to not do it. The last time I remember my brain and heart fought each other was when Cato proposed to me, and that was a long time ago. Not to mention I was in a happier setting then. They were fighting about a good thing. Now they are fighting about something potentially dangerous. My brain is trying to get me to survive. My heart is trying to get me to realize how valuable human life can be. Once it's gone, it is lost forever. Either choice I make could end up in the death of the shadowy figure, or me. He's very large. He could easily overpower me. My brain finally wins. Just before he steps into the moon light, and just as I let go of the knife, I see who it is. However, my knife has already slipped from my fingers. Luckily, I was able to adjust in time to where it zooms past him and stick into a tree. I immediately run to him and squeeze him tight. Tears fill my eyes as I look up at him. However, he doesn't hug me back. He pushes me away and asks,"Who are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

I look into his eyes, wondering if he's serious. They are blank. He really doesn't know who I am. How could he forget me, after all that we have been through? How could he forget that we are married? How could he forget we made love to each other? How could he forget he got me pregnant? How could he forget we both survived the Hunger Games together? How could he forget our trip across Panem for our victory tour? How could he forget that I got our parents killed? How could he forget that he was forced to go back into the arena? How could he forget that he was rescued from it? How could he forget that he was there when I gave birth to our children? How could he forget that he sacrificed himself so we could escape? And worst of all, how could he forget that he loves me? It doesn't make sense. The look on his face tells me that he really is lost. The moon light brightly reflects off of the sweat and blood he has all over his face and body. The bandages Katniss put on his legs in the arena are gone, exposing his wounded flesh. They look infected too. He asks again,"Who are you?" I tell him my name. He then says,"That rings a bell, but not much." I then ask,"You don't remember me at all?" He replies,"Kind of." I then respond with,"What do you mean kind of?" He answers with,"Well, I do know that my name is Cato. The last thing I remember happening is that I woke up in a train car, tied up on a post inside. I was surrounded by guards. They told me it was time to sleep and that knocked me out by hitting me in the head. I dreamt about a person that looks exactly like you. I dreamt we were in the Hunger Games, but I eventually woke up. Luckily the guards were asleep, so I was able to escape my bonds and knock them out, and I jumped off the moving train. Then an instinct told me to find you. I didn't know where you were, but my gut lead me to you. I was being pulled to you as if you were a magnet. The attraction was strong, even though you were a long way away. What I don't get is, why are you so prominent in my mind? How do I know you?" I try to explain to him, but he gets even more confused. I decide to just go and treat his wounds and clean the blood off him. I sit him on the large blanket I had put by the pond and grab the first aid kit. I have him remove his shirt and jacket because I can see blood soaking through. I discover that he has been shot in his shoulder and the side of this hip. He is losing a lot of blood. I clean his wounds with an antiseptic wipe. He flinches because it burns. I tell him to just take it easy. Once the wounds are clean, I bandage them up. I also put new bandages on his alligator bites. After that, I dip his shirt into the pond and use it to wipe off the rest of his body. I then dip his shirt and jacket into the pond so I can get the blood of it. I hang it on a tree to dry, and go to sit next him. I can't seem to stop myself from trailing my hands up and down his chest. His body hasn't changed a bit. I don't know why he doesn't stop me. I guess he doesn't even care. He's too worried about what is going on. He then asks me what happen's next. Out of the blue, lean in to kiss him. When I let go, his eyes light up, and he declares,"Oh my gosh, Clove! It's you!" He then pulls me back in for another kiss, and I begin to fiddle with my jacket. I know where this is going.


	11. Chapter 11

We definitely don't waste our time. We are in our birthday suits faster than I can register. I can see steam rising from our hot bodies into the cold night air. I don't know why we are doing this now, especially after everything that has just happened in the last few days. However, I don't care. We haven't done this in a very long time. I never realized how much my desire for him had grown since we had been separated. Now that we are together again, nothing can pull us apart. We are enjoying each other's company. It's going well. He really knows how to use his hands on me know. He massages my chest as if he is an expert. He probably is one now. He pinches me there as well, just as before. I gasp. I had forgotten how great his hands feel on me. He doesn't hesitate to lead another hand to my core. He finds that ball of nerves instantly. I nearly scream. It is so sensitive. The fact that he is the one hitting this point, makes it even more enjoyable. He circles it and I arch my back into his fingers. My hands dig into the blanket. I can feel my body tensing around his fingers. As much as I am enjoying this, I stop him. Now it's my turn. I flip him onto his back and take him in my hand. He groans as move my hand up and down it. I run my thumb right over the top. He moans,"Oh, Clove..." "Shhh..", I command him. I am so happy that I can make him feel as good as I do when he does this kind of thing to me. He stops me moments before he releases. I then place my hips right above his. I slid on to him and enjoy the feeling of him inside me again. It is as if he is meant to be there. He still remembers the rhythm. We are able to move as one. Then, all of a sudden, I find that he has maneuvered me onto my back. As we continue, I discover that he has taken one hand, placed it right above where we are joined, and begins to thumb that ball of nerves again. A burst of pleasure shoots through my body. This is incredible. I am probably screaming at the top of my lungs, but I don't care. This feels so amazing, that I can't even describe it. It is all so much at once. I know, even though I am loving this, I won't last long. I'm right. We both finish sooner than we would like. I feel him release inside me again, but it doesn't bother me. I'm not worried about. Whatever happens will happen. He pulls out and wraps me in his muscular arms. We both needed this. It reminded us how much we need each other to be happy. This has confirmed that we really do love each other. This is why the call it making love. When we make love to each other, it represents us creating our love to the other. Now that we are back together, our love is even stronger. I am just thankful that he's back with me again. He kisses me tenderly, and falls asleep with his arms still entangled around my body.


	12. Chapter 12

I knew I had missed him. I just didn't realize how much. I am just so thankful to have his sleeping body wrapped around mine again. I missed his warmth. I love that I can see him sleeping peacefully beside me again. It reminds me how good I feel when his by my side. I can feel my heart beating again, now that he is here. It beats with a fiery passion. I now know I am truly alive. Having him here has also revived my strength and spirit. I now have the strength to lead Panem in a rebellion against the Capitol. As long as I have him, nothing can stop me from ripping the Capitol to shreds. My spirit will guide my down the path that will ultimately lead to the Capitol's downfall. With my strength and spirit combined, I am truly powerful. I am so powerful, that the Capitol is only as strong as a piece of paper compared to me. I can rip it in half, and that is exactly what I will do. I will tear the Capitol a part, just like they have done to me. They will get a taste of their own medicine. They will get to experience the pain and suffering that I have endured for countless months. I will torture them for what they have done. I know they will beg for mercy, but I won't give it to them. My anger towards them is like a fire. A fire will eat anything in its way, as long as it has fuel. I am the fire. The Capitol is what is standing in my way. The pain they have caused me is my fuel. I will burn through the Capitol until nothing remains. The Capitol turn to dust, once I am through with them. It's only a matter of time.


	13. Chapter 13

We wake up to the sounds of nature. The chirping birds sound like mockingjays. I wouldn't be surprised if they are. I turn over so I can face him. I can see that he is smiling from ear to ear. He's really happy to be back. I get up to find that his shirt and jack have been able to dry off with the summer heat returning to the air. We get dressed quickly, pack up, and I lead him back to the base. I know everyone there is going to be furious that I left without permission, but I needed fresh air to clear my head, and thank goodness I did. Otherwise, I may not have found him. Anyway, I take him to the room I am sharing with Peeta, who is sound asleep. I crawl back into the hospital bed, hoping that no one noticed my absence. I am pretty sure I find myself under the covers just in time. Prim and her mother are bringing the kids back to me. They are shocked when they see Cato standing by my bed side. With all the commotion, Peeta wakes up and is pleased to see that Cato is back. The two of them begin to chat as Prim and her mother hand me my children and tell me that they are all better now. I hug them tight. I cradle them in my arms for a few minutes when Peeta asks where Katniss is. Cato just shakes his head. He doesn't know. I feel so bad for Peeta. I wish I could help him get her back. Just then, I see her walk through the door. I can tell she is in pain, but she is fine. She runs to him and they embrace. His hand trails down to her hips, and she winces in pain. He releases her. She explains,"I'm ok. I was shot in the hip. It didn't do too much damage. Besides, I am all better now. That's why I didn't come to see you earlier. They wouldn't let me. Don't worry, I'm here now." Peeta tugs her pants down just enough to reveal that huge portion of her hip is covered by a bandage. He looks at her and sees the guilt in her face. He's disappointed that she lied to him about how bad it was. He's not happy. She kisses him and his disappointment evaporates as he willing receives the kiss. After a few moments, she turns to hug both Cato and I. She is just as thankful as we are that we are all safe. We all just sit in silence, enjoying each other's company when I see Cato's eyes shift joy, to anger. He turns to me. Something must of happened to make him angry at me. I hand my kids to Katniss and try to approach him. I am within arms reach when I go to hug him, but then, I feel something hit my face with immense force. The last thing I remember, is falling to the ground at his feet.


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up back on the hospital bed. I can barely see because my left eye is swollen shut. It's throbbing with pain. I don't even know how I got this black eye. I only remember feeling something hit my face and falling to the ground at Cato's feet. I look to my left to see Katniss and Peeta sitting near my bed. I bet they were waiting for me to wake up. I look to my right and I am shocked at what I see. Cato's hands are tied to a chair, but he can move them. His feet are bound to the legs of the chair. The chair is actually bolted to the ground. His face is buried in his hands. He looks guilty of something. I say his name and he jumps. I can see worry in his eyes. I don't even have to ask what happened. It was him that punched me. The question is why? I know he would never lay a hand on me like that on purpose, but something in him must have unhinged. I cannot imagine any possible reason why he would do this. He can see that I am waiting for an explanation. He sighs. "There is something I forgot to tell you," he explains,"however, my memory of it is blurry because I thought it was a dream. I didn't realize it was a reality. I remember that, before I was tied to the post in the train, I was strapped to a large metal table. I tried to break free, but I couldn't. I was blindfolded, so I didn't know where I was or what was going on around me. I remember feeling some sort of liquid being injected into my blood stream. I began to become confused. I remember hearing a deep voice telling me who I was, because I couldn't remember anymore. He told me that my name was Cato. He also said that I am alone in this world. No one cares about me. He also explained that the people who did care about me were killed by a girl named Clove. I began to become angry at the thought that the only people that cared about me was stolen. I was also told that this Clove destroyed my home. I then became even more enraged. Still, something inside me told me this wasn't true, but it seemed like the truth all at the same time. For some reason, I believed what I was told. I knew that I had to find Clove and get my revenge. I could feel my anger flowing from my head to my toes. My body began to tense. I screamed with rage as I finally broke free of my bonds. Then, I was knocked out again. When I woke up, I could only remember my name. This is where I was tied to the post. You know the rest." I cannot believe what I am hearing. I then try to understand by explaining what had happened in my own words. I ask,"So you are saying they distorted what you knew about me and they made you think I was evil? They turned me into the enemy?" He just nods. I can feel the fire that I had felt last night reignite, and this time, I have even more fuel. They turned my husband against me. The raging inferno is stronger than ever before. I now know I have to do more than turn the Capitol to dust. I need to do more than torture them. I need to do more than just kill them. I will taste the sweet revenge that I deserve. I will do more than rip them apart like a piece of paper. I will burn them. I will burn through them with so much fire that they will no longer exist. There won't even be any ashes left of them. They will disappear off the face of the earth. The fire that I will bring is so strong that I won't even be able to control it. Then again, I am the fire. I will be unable to control myself. I will become a wild fire. I will burn through the Capitol as if it were a dry forrest that caught fire. I will drown the Capitol in a sea of flames hotter than the sun.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later the swelling has gone down and I am left with a black eye. Cato continues to try and attack me. It only lasts for a few seconds though. Once his episode is over, he sits back down and buries his face into his hands. He feels so guilty for actually wanting to do harm to me. Every time after the episode I go to console him and tell him its not his fault. He just moans,"No, no, no. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let them catch me. This is all my fault." He can't even hear me because he is so upset. There isn't much I can do. Eventually, he falls asleep in his chair. One morning, I wake up early. I decide to wake him with a good morning kiss. I tilt his head up and press my lips on his. He opens his eyes, and he seems startled. He then relaxes and closes them to enjoy this. Then all of sudden, he breaks away, and pulls back. His eyes turn from blue joy to red rage. He swings at me again. This time, I am able to dodge. He then tries to get up to attack. I back away and run. He screams for me to come back, but I don't. I just run. Out of no where, I bump into someone. I did not expect to see her. Without a second thought I lock eyes with her in and say,"Look I need your help. I am losing my husband, Cato. Something bad has happened to him. He keeps thinking I am the enemy. I cannot sit here and watch him suffer like he is. Please do something before I do." "Don't threaten me", she replies,"I can end you in an instant. And believe me. I want to. You have definitely stirred up a lot of trouble around here."


	16. Chapter 16

I should be intimidated by District 13 President Alma Coin, but I won't back down. I have faced much worse. "How could I have caused any trouble?", I ask. "Look", she begins,"Plutarch brought you here unauthorized. You weren't supposed to be here. Katniss and Peeta were the ones I wanted. They are the symbols of rebellion. However, Plutarch felt bad leaving you, so he brought you. Not to mention he thinks you and Cato are the real symbols of rebellion. Why I don't really know. Anyway, the reason District 13 was attacked was because the Capitol was looking for you and Cato. They think you are a real threat, as a majority of Panem sees you two as symbols of strength and change. They figured, if they ended you, they would end the rebellion. That is why they attacked. You endanger my people with your presence. Because of this, I won't help you. If you endanger my people, than I will endanger you." "If we are such a threat, than why don't you just kill us?", I retort. She remarks,"Oh believe me, I would if I could. However I can't. Plutarch was right. You two are the symbols of rebellion. Specifically you, because you have shown how strong willed and determined you are. You have gone through so much and the people admire you for getting through it all. They want to follow you. If you die, so will the rebellion. We need you." I then respond with,"But I need him. I can't help you unless you help him." "We can try, but we can't do much. His memories have been distorted. Usually, there is a way to break the distortion, but it could take months to figure it out. Each one is different. If we try, will you stand up and be the face of the rebellion?" I then ask," How likely is it that you can save him?" She doesn't answer. She doesn't have to. The chance that he can recover are slim. I turn and begin to run again, but I don' t know where I am going. I just hope it is place of peace.


	17. Chapter 17

I escape outside again. I run for what feels like miles. I eventually stop in my tracks at the edge of a cliff. The cliff stands a good 500 feet above the ocean. I am tempted to jump, but I couldn't leave Katniss and Cato Jr. without their mother. They need me. And I couldn't bear leaving this world knowing how miserable Cato would be without me, when he isn't having his episodes. Still, its all to much. I am a wanted criminal, I am expected to be the face of the rebellion, I have lost my parents, I am still riddled with guilt from all the lives I stole in the Hunger Games, and worst of all, I am slowly losing Cato. I have nearly lost him twice already. I can't bear to lose him again. I look into the stars shining as brightly as the sun. The moon is full. It casts its light right on to me. As I stare out into the night, I see a star shooting across the sky like a rocket. I than close my eyes to make a wish. I wish that I could bring me family into a life of peace and happiness. I wish for all of the pain and suffering to go away. I want to live without constant fear and anger. I just want a normal life. I open my eyes and the shooting star is gone, just like my parents. A single tear emerges from one eye. It slides slowly down my cheek and to the ground. I just want a normal life. I am just so miserable. I don't know how much more I can take. Out of impulse, I almost jump, but someone grabs my arm. He spins around and he pulls me in for a kiss. The moon light is upon us like a spotlight. It is as if the whole world has stopped for this kiss. I then remember why I can't jump. I would cause Cato drown in a sea of flames hotter than the sun.


	18. Chapter 18

Once we release, I look him in the eyes and ask,"How did you escape?" "Clove," he begins, "Nothing could keep me from you. I had to find you. My will to locate you gave me enough strength to break my restraints. Several guards tried to stop me, some being twice my size, but I took them down with ease. They could keep us apart." "How did you even know where I was?", I also asked. "I know you are going to be pissed at me. I don't think I can tell you why." Shocked, I retort,"How could you keep a secret from me after all we have been through. We both survived the Hunger Games. We both lost our parents. I had to watch you go back into the arena to fight for your life! Heck, you even friggin' made love to me countless times. We know each other's bodies like the back of our hand. We had two beautiful children together! You know how hard this has been on both of us! You know how hard it was for me to carry to lives with me for nine months! You know how painful it was to give birth to them! We have been through so much in the past year or so, that there is no reason why you would hide anything from me! We have been relying on each other for safety and comfort! I thought I could trust you!" He shakes his hands and cups my face. He calmly replies,"Clove, Clove, Clove. There is more to this than meets the eye. I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this until the timing was right, but it looks like I have to let it out. You are going to have to trust me." I break from his grip and nod wearily. He then continues with hesitation in his voice,"Clove, I am not the man you think I am." With a puzzled expression on my face I say,"I don't understand. What does that have to do with you finding me?" "Clove, I knew where you were because... I grew up here."


	19. Chapter 19

"You what?!" I nearly scream. I know I heard him. I then cross my arms and begin to tap my foot. "You better explain yourself boy.", I demand. He sighs. He then explains,"Ok. Here it is. A year before I met you, I was adopted. My parents gave me up. However, for the first 11 years they had raised me in District 13. That safe house where we have been for the last several days used to be an apartment building before the first rebellion. It was for the leaders of the first rebellion to hide. That is where they planned out everything for it. After the rebellion failed, they retreated back here and began to plan another rebellion. It has taken many years to plan this one. My parents are decedents of the first rebels, as am I. Therefore, we lived in that building. By the time I was 11, I knew exactly what was going on, but than things changed. Somehow, we caught wind that they had located us. We fled to the part of District 13 where you gave birth. My parents were worried about my safety. They didn't want me to die for their actions. Therefore, they sent me away to live with my aunt and uncle. Once I arrived at their place, all contact with my parents was severed. I was then told to call them mom and dad. The rest of my life after this is real. Believe me. My aunt and uncle are former victors of the games and they raised me to be career, but for a different reason. I was given a mission. I was told to become a victor of the games when I turn 18 and then return to District 13 to become the face of the rebellion. That is what I had planned to do, until I met you."


	20. Chapter 20

When I met you, everything changed. I couldn't go through with it, even if many people were depending on me. I couldn't go in with you, but I had to. I was hoping that if I died, they would come to you to be the face of the rebellion. At least you are now though." "You lied to me. You lied. You never told me this. Why? Why did you not ever tell me this?", I cry. "I couldn't," He replied,"when I first met you, I was only being friendly. As I said before, you grew on me. We grew together. If you had known, oh Clove, if you had known, it could have ended in disaster." "How so?", I question. He then continues with,"If I had gone in without you, while we were dating, and went on with the plan, they could have used you against me. Not to mention I didn't know how you would react." "You don't trust me?!", I seethe with tears emerging from my eyes. "I do trust you. I trust you with my friggin life. I just didn't want anything to happen to you!", he says defensively. I can't take it anymore. I impulsively smack him. When I realize what I had just done, I quickly apologize. However, it doesn't work. His eyes turn from innocently bright blue to a vengeful glowing red. His body begins to tense with anger. He clenches his jaw. He is very angry. At me. I stutter,"C- c- Cato, I- I- I'm S-s-s-sorry." but its too late. He punches me and I find my self dangling over the edge of the cliff. I would have fallen, had my one hand not grabbed onto a tree that was hanging over the side. "Cato!", I scream, hoping he will wake up and save me. He just looks down at me with his evil red eyes filled with hatred. I begin to slip. "Cato! Come back! Please! I love you! Please wake up! I need you!", I beg. It's too late, I lose my grip.


	21. Chapter 21

Right before I fall, I feel an arm grab mine. It pulls me up. It's him. He's back. He picks me up into his arms and carries me to down to a safer spot. He then sets me down and kisses me again. "I'm sorry." He says. "I'm sorry too.", I whisper. "But I...",he tries to start, but I put my finger on his lips to silence him. "Shhhh... No buts", I tell him. "Its ok. I forgive you. Lets just move on. I'll be ok." He nods and we head back inside to find an angry Pinda. Never though I would see her again. "How could you go out there? You could have revealed our location!", She screeches. We don't even bother to answer. We just walk back to the room and lay down on the small hospital bed together. We lay in silence for what seems like ages. Eventually Mrs. Everdeen walks in and says,"What you guys did was very dangerous. You could have revealed our location or worse. Something terrible could have happened. You could have fallen off that cliff." We just silently nod. She continues,"Well, at least your safe. Get some rest. You got a big day tomorrow." "How so?,"Cato asks. She replies,"You are going to begin preparing to lead the rebellion. You first have to have a few health checks to be sure you can maintain. Its gonna take all day." We sigh. We want argue, but we can't. This has to happen. There is no changing it.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day we are woken up at 8 A.M. to begin. We are taken to separate rooms. In my room is Mrs. Everdeen. She begins to ask me some questions about my health. She asks about any allergies I have, any diseases I might have, my family health history, any injuries I have, and even my life in the bedroom. "How is that relevant?", I ask. It seems pointless. It was gross enough to hear Peeta talk about his. I shouldn't have even let him talk about it. I don't even remember what I was thinking. All I know is that it was a stupid idea to hear about it. Now a woman I barely know, even though she delivered my kids, as asking me about what happens under behind closed doors. She simply states,"It is relevant because that sort of activity has major psychological affects on the brain. The more satisfied the brain is with it, the happier it will be. If it is happy, it is more likely to be able to think more openly, as it will have been highly stimulated. An active brain, can be a very useful tool." "That seems like a stretch.", I mumble. She just stares at me. There is no escaping. I have to tell her. As I explain, I blush. She wants to know everything. She wants to know how it feels, what we do, and how long we can last. Its so embarrassing to talk about this. Still, she stays calm and collected. She just writes down what she hears as I tell her. Eventually, I have told her everything. By the time this is over, I go to get an MRI and some blood work. We break at noon for a short lunch. Next, they record my blood pressure, heart rate, weight, height, and everything. They do vision tests, hearing tests, and they even record my IQ. By the time all is said and done. It's about 7 P.M. I am exhausted. I know it's early, but I have to sleep now. I am so tired. Just as I enter the room, Mrs. Everdeen stops me. She tells me I need to do a urine test. I sigh. I feel like I'm about to collapse, but I do it anyway. She takes the sample and she sends me back to my room. Cato is already there. I fall into his arms and we are out like a light. The next morning, we wake up to find Mrs. Everdeen back in our room. She looks worried. I sit up and ask,"Is everything ok?" She doesn't even make eye contact with me. She gets right to the point,"Ok, we got a situation here. It is your decision on what you do. Here's the deal Clove. This is the last thing we expected, but... It looks like... you're pregnant...again."


	23. Chapter 23

Honestly, I'm not surprised. I knew I was going to get pregnant when Cato and I had our fun the night I found him. In a way, I'm glad I'm pregnant again. I do want another child. I loved the feeling of carrying a new life inside me. Sure, I was uncomfortable often, and I had constant mood swings. Still, I loved the experience. I look at Cato to see what he is thing. He looks back at me and smiles. He's happy about it. We both are, but there is a tiny piece of me that wishes I wasn't pregnant. The timing isn't right. We have a rebellion to lead. Carrying a child will slow me down a lot. I can fight and all, but I can't afford to put my body through too much, or I will lose the child. Cato and I both know it. We need to decide what we want to do. We tell Mrs. Everdeen that we need some time to make a decision. We talk for hours. I know I don't want to give up the child, but I also know that I need to be in this fight. I need my revenge. Cato is willing to go either way. Its my decision. I then leave the real world to lock myself in my head to think. I once again find my heart and brain in a war zone. They are fighting the other to get to me. My brain says that I need to let go of the child, but my heart says that I can't and I shouldn't. I can't think clearly. My heart and brain are so focused on their battle, that neither of them are there to help me think. I need to make a decision without them. I then start to think with my soul. My soul tells me that I created this child. I am the one who allowed this to happen. Also, it whispers to me that many other lives are depending on me to be the face of the rebellion. I am needed to be the voice of those who cannot speak for themselves. In a way, its my fault that they are powerless. I wasn't supposed to be the one to be looked up to. That was supposed to be Cato. I know he would have given them a voice. My soul begins to unfold a timeline of the past, present, and future. The past It reminds me that a chain reaction, starting with meeting Cato and ending at the day I gave birth, ultimately lead me to where I am now. I open the present up to find that I am in a dilemma that could have catastrophic events, depending on my decision. On the map, there are two different locations for the future, although both sides are clouded. On both sides I can see fire. I am unable to make out why either side ends up that way. The paths aren't on the map. I have to make my own. What ever I choice I make, will end up in a sea of flames. Its my choice, my decision. It always has been. I have created this mess, and, ultimately, it is I who will determine which path to follow.


	24. Chapter 24

I look at both sides of the map carefully. I feel like I can't choose either, but I need to do something. All of a sudden, I find that my brain and heart have stopped fighting. Instead, I discover that they are starting to work together, with my soul being a mediator. Eventually, I see a third future rise up on the map. There is still a sea of flames there, but there's something else. My soul tries to convince me that, if I take that path, I will end up safe and sound. My brain works to persuade me that I need this future like a heart needs to beat. My heart tries to lure me into realizing that, even if I take this path, the Capitol will still end up in a sea of flames. For some reason, I see another future emerge as well. I do make out a sea of flames, but there's something else. My greatest fear. It is Cato, Katniss, Peeta, and our children drowning in the flaming ocean. I am standing alone, watching. I don't know what path would cause that, but I must avoid it at all costs. All four of these futures don't have a path for me to follow from the point I am now. I am going to have to go in blind. I know what future I want. My brain, heart, and soul finally come to a decision. I unlock the door to the outside world to see that Cato has been standing here, staring at me, the whole time. He is waiting for me to say something. He eventually asks,"What do you want to do?" With a smirk on my face I reply,"we must follow the map."


	25. Chapter 25

He looks at me with a puzzled look. His eyes are saying _what do you mean_. I don't tell him what happened in my head. All I say is that I will keep the child, and I will still lead Panem to end the Capitol's reign. He shakes his head. "Its going to be hard to do both", he says,"but we can try." I can tell he isn't happy about this. However, he knows how much both things mean to me. He won't get in the way of it. And I love him for being so understanding. I kiss him and then we call Mrs. Everdeen back inside. We tell her that we want to speak with Coin. Not two minutes later, Coin shows up in our room. She looks at us with impatient eyes, although she knows she can't do anything until we make our decision. We tell her the plan, and she tries to shoot it down instantly. However, she is unable to come up with a reason to say no. She has to let this happen. Its the only way. As she walks out to make a plan, I discover that Katniss and Peeta are no where to be seen. I am about to go look for them when I hear my children cry for me. I sigh. I can't leave them right now. They're hungry. I grab the special pillow and begin to feed them. In the mean time, I get Cato to pull Prim in. I ask her where Katniss and Peeta are. She looks down at the ground with worry. She doesn't even make eye contact. She informs us,"They're at war."


	26. Chapter 26

"What do you mean they're at war?", I immediately ask. However, she doesn't need to answer. I know what she means. "Where?", I ask her. "She is with our soldiers, helping lead them to claim District 11." I need to go there. I need to help her and Peeta. She too, has to fight while carrying a new life. She needs us. Once my kids finish feeding, I go to get dressed and go straight to Coin, with Cato following behind to back me up. When I see her, my whole body tenses with anger. How dare she send Katniss and Peeta to fight without us. How dare she force Katniss to fight while being pregnant, even though I know she can do it no problem. When I am arms length of her, I almost punch her, but Cato grabs my hand and squeezes it tight so I can focus on what is most important. "You must take me to District 11 right now!", I demand. "You're not the boss of me!", she retorts. That makes me even more angry. "You bet I am! There is no rebellion without me and you know it!", I bellow. Cato places his hand on my back, trying to calm me down, but I'm to infuriated to stop now. I continue my rage with,"How dare you! How dare you send a pregnant woman into combat! She is in no condition to fight! I was barely able to get through the games when I was pregnant! Katniss may be strong, but even strongest can trip with the lightest wait on their shoulders. You either let me go to help her, or you pull her out!" Coin crosses her arms. She knows I'm right, but she decides that she doesn't want to lose to me again. She angrily responds,"I sent Katniss into lead because you weren't ready. You left to do who knows what. We were losing time. We needed someone to go in to lead our soldiers. We needed someone to be the face of the rebellion for now. Now if you want to get your position back, I suggest you refocus your energy on the rebellion and not on your personal issues." I try to say something, but I don't. She's right. As much as I want her to drown in a sea of flames, I know I can't get rid of her. She is the one who is making this possible. I drop my defense and lean back into Cato. Coin continues,"If you must know, we were planning on sending you out in an hour anyway. The shuttle is ready. We just need to get you in your gear, but we can do that on the way." She also tells me that Prim will be watching my kids while I'm gone. Its a relief to know that they are in good hands. She then leads us to the shuttle. After a few minutes, we are up in the air on the way to our battle. In the meantime, we suit up for our fight.


	27. Chapter 27

I am amazed by my gear. I am first outfitted in pants and vest that are both bullet proof. Next, I am given a light weight jacket. Then, they give me a small backpack. Somehow, they connect the jacket to the backpack with some sort of tubing. Then, the put a glove on me and tells me that the glove controls the backpack. On this glove, there are three buttons. Going down my fingers vertically, and next to the button are the labels. One says regular, one says exploding, and another says fire. I don't understand why it would say fire on it. I probably won't use that one. Anyway, I decide to try out one button. When I press the regular button, I feel the backpack vibrate as it sends something through the tubing. Tubing ends right at the glove. Once the object inside has reached the end of the tube, I discover its a knife. Its being held in place by something until I remove it. This incredible. I have a backpack full of knives in which I can access a the push of a button. I now know what the exploding label. I still don't understand why one says fire. Oh well. Once everything is situated, I look at Cato. He also has been fitted with bullet proof pants and a bullet prof vest. However, he has one sword in a sheath, attached to a belt. There are another two sheathed swords strapped to his back. Each one has two buttons on it. One is labeled gun, and the other is labeled as m grenades. I assume the m means mini. Looks like he is equipped with three swords sharp enough to cut through just about anything, and each sword can be used as a gun or mini grenade launcher. I have never seen technology like this before. It is way beyond my comprehension, but I don't question it. Once we are both suited up, we are told how much ammo we have. I somehow have 400 regular knives, 97 exploding knives, and 3 of the fire knives, what ever those are. Cato has 1000 rounds of bullets in each sword, and in his pockets he has some magazines full of more ammo he can use. He also has about 100 mini grenades. With this equipment, we are deadly. They can't hurt us now. I'm ready to fight. I ready to become the sea of flames in which the enemy drowns in. And just in time too. We land not 5 minutes after suiting up. The moment I step foot off the shuttle, I see Katniss and Peeta behind District 11's justice building, when the building explodes into a blinding mass of concrete and dust.


	28. Chapter 28

I instantly run straight into the darkness of the explosion. I begin to search for Katniss and Peeta, hoping that I'm not too late. Cato comes up right behind me. He is screaming something, but my ears are ringing from the explosion, so I can't hear him. I just nod and continue to search for Katniss and Peeta, without my own safety in mind. I have to find them. Eventually, the fog clears enough to where I can barely make out a large shadow that looks like they are crouching by something. Then, I see the brown braid of her hair. Its Katniss! She's alive! Where Peeta? I race towards her and see what she is crouching by. Peeta is alive, but there is a huge gash through his leg. He is bleeding heavily. Some glass from the building must have cut his leg in the explosion. I don't have anything to stop the bleeding. I look at Katniss to see what she thinks we should do. Her gray eyes are filled with worry. It pains her to see Peeta, lying here, unconscious, with blood pouring out of him as fast a raging river. She's too upset to do anything about it. Luckily, Cato is quick enough to find a solution. What he had realized, that I didn't, was that we also were equipped with a pocket, filled with first-aid supplies. He grabs some gauze and a bandage and gets straight to work. Within minutes, Peeta's cut is sealed behind a wall of bandages. Cato than pulls out some smelling salts that were included. He put it to Peeta's nose, and he wakes up instantly. He's confused for a second, but he is able to get back on his feet very quickly. Now, we need to move. We need to start creating some damage.


	29. Chapter 29

We dash to another part of the justice building and regroup. We need to get to the top of the building because there is only one hovercraft above us. It has the Capitol Seal on it. We have to take it out. We go in through an open door and swiftly move to find the stairs. At one point, we reach a large open room that I remember. This is where we had the reception after our speeches during the victory from our games. I remember how much my mind was racing then. It feels like it was ages ago, but it hasn't even been a year. I can't think about this right now. I need to focus. When I finally get myself to focus again, I find the stairs. We are able to get to the top of the stairs with in minutes. We spread out to take out the hover craft, which floats about a hundred feet in front of us. We have them at eye level, which is exactly what we need. Katniss is armed with everything that I have, but its in a bow and arrow form. Peeta has been given a couple of guns. Even though we are all hitting the hovercraft, we are barely making a scratch. I can see the window where the Captain is looking down at us, laughing. I then realize, I've only been using my regular knives. I decide to take an exploding one and aim right for the spot between the Captains eyes. I tense my body, as I always do, when I am about to throw my knife. Right before I throw it, all of my senses, except my sight are gone, just like they were when I gave my first speech on the victory tour. Everything is in slow motion. I throw the knife at my target. To me, it looks like it is spinning slow through the air. Eventually, the knife reaches the window. Luckily, I threw it with enough force to break through the glass. I smile a little as I see the knife stick into its target, which was, of course, right between the eyes of the captain. The moment it sticks, it explodes. The whole ship actually explodes. We begin to celebrate when I start to see a large shadow forming around me. I look up to see its a small escape pod. I freeze in terror. I need to move, but my feet are planted to the ground. Moments before the pod hits me, I feel a heavy force push me out of the way. As I fall, I hear a sharp cry of pain. Then, I fall unconscious.


	30. Chapter 30

I wake up staring into a blinding white light. I am unable to sit up, as it makes me feel dizzy. I don't know where I am. I look around to find a blond haired boy sitting to my right, and a girl with gray eyes and her hair tied back into a side braid. They are looking at me with worry. Why would they care about me? Do they even know me? Then again, who am I? What's my name? I don't remember anything. The whole world seems new. The girl reaches out to take my hand, but I pull it away. She then says,"Clove, take it easy. You're ok. Cato saved you." Who is this Cato? I don't remember a Cato, but for some reason, the name makes me smile for a moment. She tries to take my hand again, but I pull back once more. She sighs. She then tells the blond boy,"I was worried that this would happen. She hit her head really hard. She doesn't remember anything." You got that right. The blond haired boy responds with,"There has to be something that can make her remember. Maybe if she saw Cato..." The girl cuts him off by slapping him. "It might do more damage for her to see him now. We don't even know if he's ok." Oddly enough, hearing that feels like a knife going through my body. It seems like my heart cares for this Cato guy. I then say,"I would like to see this Cato. I want to know if he's ok, even though I don't remember him." They sigh, but they slowly nod. They then wheel the bed to another room where another blond haired boy lays still. He only has a pair of sweat pants on. He has one leg propped up. Even though he has muscles built like an ox, they lay limply, covered in scratches and bruises. His chest is covered with one large bruise. His head is wrapped tightly in bandages. His breathing is shallow, even though he is connected to an oxygen tube. He is also hooked up to a heart monitor. I somehow gain the strength to go to him."What happened to him?", I ask wearily. "He pushed you out of the way of a falling escape pod." The girl informs me. I look down at him and feel a rush of emotion run through me. This boy risked his life for me and I don't even remember who he is, but standing next to him, I can feel something powerful between us. Something tells me that I can't lose him. I feel a single tear surface from one eye. I feel it trickle down my cheek, and on to his. I see a tremor pass through his body. His heart monitor is starting to slow down. I think he is dying. Something tells me that I can't let this happen. An impulse pushes me down to where my lips meet his. I kiss him tenderly. His eyes flutter open. They are a beautiful bright blue. His hands cup my face. "Clove", he croaks,"I'm glad your ok. Clove, remember that I will always love you. Always." Then his body goes limp. After that, the heart monitor rings loudly, displaying a straight line.


	31. Chapter 31

My body is overflowing with emotions. Seeing him has brought back memories of both pain and happiness. I remember everything. I remember who he is and where we are. I know who the two people standing behind me are, but none of it matters. He's really gone this time. I fall onto his chest sobbing heavily. I can't believe I have really lost him this time. I never saw this coming. The map didn't show this, except for the one point where he and our children were submerged in a body of fire. This must be the path I took. I messed up. I took the wrong path. How could I? I let him die. This is my fault. He saved my life. He pushed me out of the way of a falling escape pod. He sacrificed himself for me. I never go to thank him. I never even got to say goodbye. I don't think this is real. This can't be happening. How could he leave me? I needed him and he knew it. Yet, he chose to die. This can't be happening. The tears are streaming down his bare chest. Then, I find something surprising. His torso is still steadily moving up and down. I think I'm imagining it. I'm becoming delusional. Its no use trying to get my hopes up. He's really gone. I then feel a hand on my back. I whip around, ready to fight, but its only Katniss. "Clove", she whispers, "Calm down. Everything is going to be all right." "How so?", I scream at her,"Cato is dead! Dead I tell you! I've lost him forever." "Clove," She says again,"You haven't lost him forever." I don't understand. He is lying here, lifeless, and she's saying he isn't lost? This makes no sense. Then, she goes to a curtain that is behind the heart monitor. She opens it to reveal Haymitch, her mentor. The monitor is hooked up to him. Then she shows me that there is another heart monitor. It is steadily beeping, with a line showing a steady wave. It's connected Cato. He is alive after all.


	32. Chapter 32

I go to kiss him again. He wakes up again. I begin to cry tears of joy. He's alive. "Clove,"he gasps,"Its ok. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you. I'm staying with you until my last breath, and beyond. I will always be with you. Don't you ever think otherwise. I love you." As he says this, he runs his fingers through my hair, looking at me with his bright blue eyes. They are half filled with sweetness, and half filled with pain. I'm not surprised. Like I said, he has bruises all over him. To be honest, I'm actually surprised that he survived. It's a miracle. Its almost too good to be true. I don't think that it is actually humanly possible to survive something like this. However, I don't care. I'm just so happy that he is ok. I lay on the bed next to him, and we kiss passionately, forgetting that Katniss and Peeta are standing right there. We continue to kiss with such fire, that we can barely breathe. I can feel my heart rate flying high towards the sky as my body turns into fire, using him as its fuel. I'm on cloud 9. I still have him. He's still here. He hasn't left just yet. "I love you too. Thank you. Thank you for being my best friend, my lover, and my supporter. Thank you for choosing me.", I whisper into his ear. "I wouldn't have it any other way", he breathes. Suddenly, I find that he has let go. He lies lifeless again. He suddenly feels stone cold. I hadn't noticed that his heart monitor had been going off the charts with its waves and sounds. Now, it is doing the same thing that Haymitch's monitor was doing. This time, I think he really is dead.


	33. Chapter 33

I get up and try to shake him. "Wake up!", I scream,"Wake up dammit! Wake up!" I'm crying again. The tears flow down my face as fast as this heart monitor had been going moments ago. How could I have been so careless? If my heart rate was going so quickly, his probably was too. I was too caught up in it all to think about it. This is my fault. I wore out his heart. I look at Katniss and say,"Please tell me this is not his heart monitor this time. Please tell me he really isn't gone this time." Her gray eyes show sorrow. Her eyes say _I'm sorry_. I just lose it right there. It's true. I killed Cato.I throw myself on to him, no longer caring about how much emotion I am showing. I don't care what anyone else thinks anymore. I've lost a piece of me. As I lay on him, I squeeze him tight, hoping I can squeeze the life back into him. Its useless though, but something tells me to not give up hope. Then I feel arms trying to pry me off of him. However, I don't let go. I cling to him like he is my life line. Unfortunately, I am not strong enough to hold onto him very long. They tear us apart. I am literally dragged away from his lifeless body. They bring out some sort of medical equipment and press some kind of flat metal thing on him. I hear some shout "Clear" and a pulse of electricity runs through him. "NO!", I scream,"NO, NO NO! CATO! PLEASE NO! YOUR HURTING HIM! STOP IT!" I struggle to escape the arms holding me back. Then, something knocks me out. Then, nothing.


	34. Chapter 34

The moment I awaken, I stumble out of my bed. I race towards Cato's room, but he's not there. They couldn't have disposed of him yet. Then again, he probably isn't dead. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe I'm going crazy. Out of the blue, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Katniss's gray eyes. I can't read them. "Clove", she breathes,"I'm glad your awake. I have something important to show you." I begin to shake, worrying that it may not have been a dream that I killed Cato. She takes my hand to lead me somewhere, but I stand there, frozen with fear. I don't want to see him dead. I can't. I won't. Then I feel Peeta's arms lift me up and carry me some where. I close my eyes, hoping that I will wake up next him. When we finally stop, he sets me down in front of an unmarked door. My feet feel like they are melted onto the floor. My knees begin to shake. My stomach churns wearily. My chest tighten. My arms feel heavy. My head is spinning. My whole body is falling apart like a decaying body. I can't stand here forever and rot, not knowing what is beyond this door. I inhale, then exhale. I turn the knob slowly. I shut my eyes when the door is finally open, afraid of what I will see. My body stays tense. Then I hear a voice wheeze,"Open your eyes. You won't regret it." When I do, my whole body lets go of its grip, and I run.


	35. Chapter 35

I run, right to his bed side. He is as still as a statue, except for his shallow breathing. He's alive! He's ok! They saved him! They must have shocked him back to life! "Told you that you wouldn't regret it.", he coughs out. I go and hug him again. "Ow." he mouths. He is too sore for that right now. This is absolutely friggin' ridiculous. He keeps dancing around death. This needs to stop. This all has to end soon. Anyway, I don't dare kiss him right now. He is still too fragile. Instead, I just let him run his fingers through my hair. I then notice that he is still connected to an oxygen tube and an IV. The heart monitor beeps steadily. His leg is still propped up. The large bruise on his chest is still out in the open. The only difference to what I saw before is that he has some sort of wires connected to him. "My heart is beating very weakly," he calmly says,"The wires are sending electricity to my heart to keep it beating. They are going to have to do open heart surgery to strengthen my heart permanently." I don't know what to say except,"When." "In a half hour", he replies. I'm speechless. I don't even know if he will survive. He doesn't know either. However, it seems like it doesn't bother him. "Its not like I have died once before, or come close to death like three times. I'm pretty sure this won't kill me.", he jokes. It's true though. He's been through a lot. He's strong. He's brave. He's Cato. I am lucky to have him. I just hope I can have him for many more years. I need him, or it will be me that drowns in a sea of flames hotter than the sun.


	36. Chapter 36

I wait 4 agonizing hours for a word about Cato. I need to know he's ok. He will be won't he? He has to be. I can't sit here just outside the door that I know he is behind. I am shaking, wondering what will happen. Finally, the lead doctor steps out of the operating room. I leap to my feet. Before I can say anything the doctor begins,"Clove, I am very happy to tell you that the operation was a success. He should be able to be released tomorrow." Mere seconds after he finishes his sentence, I push him aside, and dart right to Cato's side. He's awake. And alive. "I told you this wouldn't kill me", he jokes. I can't help but press my lips to his. I am no longer afraid to kiss him with a fierce passion. His heart beats stronger than the Capitol will ever be. I feel pure bliss running through me. When we release, I stare into his deep blue eyes as he runs his fingers through my hair. I can't help by laugh and cry at the same time. I don't even know what to think right now. So much has happened that I can't even comprehend it all right now. All I can think about is our future. Then, something hits me. I can't even think about our future when we still have to make it. We both know it. Tomorrow morning, this all must end. I can't sit and waste any more time. I need to finish this. I have a mission. My mission is to get my revenge, and to save my family. Tomorrow, something will erupt in a sea of flames.


	37. Chapter 37

My eyes flutter open at five in the morning. It is time. It is time to end this war. I cannot allow any more people to suffer from this war. I cannot let Cato get anywhere near death again. It is time to make this world a better place for my family. I will not rest until I get my revenge. Cato and I both need it. We both have actually woken up this early. We suit up in our gear and head to the hover craft, where Katniss and Peeta are waiting for us. They fill us in on what has happened since we have been here. All the districts have been taken. Only the Capitol remains. Next, we take off to our final destination. It feels like mere minutes have passed when we land. I am eager to end this. And I will. We will. When the hovercraft opens up to the world, it reveals the Capitol still gleaming with pride and power. That won't last much longer. We are given a map to follow that will lead us to Snow's mansion. It is our job to kill him. I will be sure that it is I who ends his life. We are only 5 blocks from his mansion. We race down the streets, not caring about what the Capitol citizens are thinking of our gear. No one is guarding the entrance, which surprises us. We burst through the door, expecting the place to be empty. Instead, it is filled with peacekeepers. It's a trap. They knew we were coming. We don't hesitate to start taking them down. We work our way through the mass of peacekeepers until we reach a door. We get in there immediately. We are shocked to find that we came out unscathed. They were shooting at us, but they never hit us. Oh well. Not going to worry about that. Anyway, the only thing in front of us is a large stair case. We ascend it slowly, keeping an eye out for any potential dangers. When we reach the top, only one door is up here. On it, it reads "President's Office". I can hear movement behind the door. We know it's Snow. He probably didn't think we would get past his barrier of peacekeepers. I go to open the door, slowly. I step inside, and I make eye contact with him. He standing over his desk, with a hand hovering over a button. He presses it, then I feel the floor be taken from beneath my feet. Then, I'm out, again.


	38. Chapter 38

I awaken, strapped to a large metal table. None of my companions are here. Beside me, I see a tray with two syringes that are filled with some sort of liquid. Then, I hear a large metal door open. It's Snow. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks like the knife is in the other hand.", Snow laughs. "What do you want?", I snap. "You know what I want. I want revenge, just like you. I want revenge because you turned my own country against me. You caused this mess, and you will pay for it, and not with your life, but with the lives of your loved ones, starting with the tiny innocent life you are carrying right now. Next, I'll take your other two kids. The last will be your Cato." I take a big gulp. He's going to kill my whole family. He is going to take away Cato, my children, and even my unborn. I then see another door open. Some Avox is rolling my other two children in a stroller. They look so scared. "That's not all", he continues,"You will watch as each of them dies. Then you will live the remainder of your life in prison, where you will rot in your own sorrow. But first, lets take care of the task at hand. Say goodbye to the little life you are holding inside you." "Don't you dare lay a hand on my family!", I seethe. "You're not the boss of me.", he retorts. He walks to me, slowly. He then pulls my shirt up, just enough to reveal the bare flesh of my stomach, where an innocent life is developing. He grabs one syringe and angles it to penetrate my body.I begin to shake. This can't be happening. "No!", I scream,"I'll do anything to save my family! Please, don't hurt them!" "Its to late for that", he mocks. I watch as the needle pierces my skin. He then slowly pushes the liquid into me. I try to fight back a cry. Then, out of the blue, I hear a loud bang on the large metal door.


	39. Chapter 39

Snow drops the syringe in shock. I hear it clatter to the banging continues. The metal door, which I can guess is at least 4 inches thick, goes flying inward. Cato bursts is right behind it. He must have rammed into it. His body is covered with blood. His wrists bleed from the handcuffs that were probably cutting into him. His eyes are once again filled red with rage. He looks bigger, and stronger than he normally does. He breathes heavily. His hands are clenched tightly into fists. His more than mad. He is more than angry. He is more than furious. He has become the livid, savage, brutal, and bloody Cato that he was trained to be. His thirst for blood has returned. "Let them go!", he demands. "No chance", Snow replies instantly. I then hear peace keepers run up behind Cato. The moment they all get there, he is able to knock them all down with one swing of his arm. After that, he charges right at Snow. They engage in a battle. In the mean time, Katniss and Peeta enter the room and relieve me of my restraints. Then, two more peace keepers enter the room. Katniss and Peeta are quick to attack. I just stand there, trying to figure out what to do next. I watch as Snow and Cato brawl. Snow is no match for Cato, and he knows it. However, I see another pair of peace keepers come in. These peace keepers, are much bigger than Cato. They pry him of of Snow. Snow then reaches to one of Cato's swords, and is able to pull it out. He walks behind him and puts the sword to Cato's throat. "Stop!", I beg. Snow looks me in the eyes, and just laughs.


	40. Chapter 40

I stand there frozen with fear. My mind flashes back to my time in the arena. I remember how I was stuck in Thresh's grip, with a sword to my throat. I can recall Katniss and Peeta still fighting of the mutts. I remember Cato standing there, taking aim for Thresh's forehead. This is the same situation. The only difference is that Katniss and Peeta are fighting peacekeepers, and Cato is the one with the sword to his throat. I am the one trying to figure out how to finish this. I look down at my hand and reread my options of throwing knives. I have regular, explosive, and fire. Fire. Of course. This is what it is for. I press the fire button and the knife lands in my hand. Snow laughs again. "Admit it Clove! You've lost! You are done! I win.", Snow brags. "No", I calmly say. He looks at me puzzled. I get into my throwing stance. Sweat pours down my face. My wrists also bleed from the tight restraints. I can feel pure adrenaline running through my veins. My body is tense. My brain, my heart, and my soul converge into one body. That body is boiling hot with rage. I am bursting with a fiery passion. "It's time for you to drown in a sea of flames hotter than the sun", I roar. I have one shot at this. This is it. This is the moment of truth. It all ends here. My knife slips through my fingers, and I watch it rotate through the air, hurtling right towards him. It sticks right between his eyes. Suddenly, the knife bursts into flames. He, and the peacekeepers then become engulfed by the raging fire. They scream as they drown in a sea of flames hotter than the sun.


	41. Chapter 41

I just stand there, watching the flames eat Snow and the peacekeepers alive. It is a gruesome sight to watch human flesh burn away. Cato then tugs on my arm. "Clove, we have to get out of here! Reinforcements are coming!", he explains. I don't bother trying to cover my bleeding wrists. We run as fast as we can. Katniss and Peeta run next to us. When we reach the entrance, we step out to discover a mass of peace keepers waiting for us. There is only the four of us, and there is at least 1000 peace keepers. I don't know if any of us will make it out alive, but we have to try. I take a deep breath, squeeze Cato's hand, and we get sucked in to the black hole of peace keepers. Cato leads, slashing his sword every which way. I continue to throw my regular knives, hitting every target right between the eyes. However, this sea of peace keepers is endless. They are everywhere. Luckily, reinforcements from District 13 show up and begin to go to war with the peace keepers. Still, Cato, Katniss, Peeta and continue to run. I begin to start running out of regular knives. I can't afford to use my exploding ones because that could destroy us all. However, I accidentally use one of my flaming knives. It hits its target, and, after it ignites on its target, it sets about 30 or so peace keepers on fire. Great. Now I only have one flaming knife left. I eventually decide I have to stop and save a few knives just in case. I don't know how long we have been running, but it feels like an eternity. I haven't been this active in a long time. My body is growing tired. My brain is telling me to stop running. I have to fight my brain to stay on my feet. Suddenly, my brain miscalculates a step and I accidentally sprain my ankle. I fall to the ground and lose grip of Cato's hand. I then roll a few feet. When I stop rolling, I find my nose a few inches away from the barrel of a gun. I follow the gun to see a peacekeeper holding it. I don't have enough time to react when he pulls the trigger.


	42. Chapter 42

Thank goodness his gun jammed, but only for a moment. It is in that moment when Cato tackles him. He knocks the peacekeeper out, and scoops me up into his arms. Since I am unable to run with my sprained ankle, he carries me in one arm, and continues to carve his way through the wall of peace keepers with his sword. We eventually reach the end of peace keepers. Once we are outside, we continue to run until we reach the edge of the Capitol. There, we meet up with one of the District 13 generals. He leads us to a small hover craft. We all get inside and he tells us what is to happen next as the hover craft rises into the air. He explains that the Capitol citizens have fled because the war zone is here and they didn't want to be in the middle of it. He also tells us that the reason they allowed us four to go kill Snow, was so it could create a distraction. In this way, they thought they would be able to hit a nuclear power plant so it would explode and destroy the Capitol. It angers me that they were willing to destroy the Capitol with us and their own soldiers without a care in the world. They don't care about the sacrifices we have made. The just want to take revenge on the Capitol. At least I'm out of there now. Therefore, I decide to stuff down my anger so I can focus on what needs to happen next.


	43. Chapter 43

The general then tells us that the Capitol knows we are trying to hit the plant. Therefore, they have created a large force field around it. No explosives can get it in. It is also heavily guarded, thus making it impossible to send in a team to set it off on the inside. I then realize that my knives might be able to make it through, as they aren't explosives, except for the ones that are explosives of course. The general laughs. He says there's no way I could hit it from here. I look out the window and see that it is a good 100 yards from the point we are above. Even being up high won't help much. In fact, it makes us even farther away from the plant. Still, I think I can make it. I tell him that I want to try. He continues to laugh, but he lets me do so anyway. He gets the hovercraft door open and points the craft toward the plant. Before I go to the door, Cato turns me to him, kisses me, and whispers good luck to me. I then go to get into my throwing stance. I prepare myself for this nearly impossible task. I have never thrown a knife this far, but I know I can do this. I will do this. Finally, my chance to burn down the Capitol has arrived. I only have one flaming knife left. I only have one shot. I can't afford a miss. Before I throw, I can barely make out one person that I know, that I hate, standing at the entrance to the plant. She is looking at me. She is a traitor. She warned the Capitol about our plans. I decide to make her my next target.I breathe in, and as I breathe out, I allow the knife to leave my hand. It spins through the air gracefully, as it hurtles toward its target. I threw it with so much force, that it only takes mere seconds for it to penetrate the shield, and plant itself in between the eyes of none other than President Alma Coin. Then she, and the rest of the plant bursts into flames. The plant explodes and engulfs the Capitol, finally making it drown in a sea of flames hotter than the sun.


	44. Chapter 44

After a moment, it hits me. I was so anxious to get out, that I left my kids behind. How could I be so stupid? How could I be so selfish? What's wrong with me? I knew I was a bad mother. I let this happen. They probably died in the explosion. I can't even cry. It just hurts too much. I walk to Cato. He shakes his head. "Hang in there Clove", he says,"everything will be ok." I don't know how it will work out. I don't understand how he can be so calm and not worried. That's when I notice that Katniss and Peeta are missing. When we were running, they had split from us. I hadn't noticed. I think I know why they aren't with us, but I don't want to believe it. As I try to comprehend what is going on, we eventually land. Cato leads me off of the hover craft, and I see them. All of them. Katniss and Peeta, they are here, with my kids! They're ok! They saved them! I run to them and scoop my children into my arms. "Thank you!", I cry", you risked your lives for them. You saved them. Thank you!" "You are welcome!", Peeta pipes. " We know you didn't mean to leave them.", Katniss chimes in,"You were panicked, and in that kind of situation, it is hard to think clearly, thus making you forgetful. When we reached the door, we realized they were missing. We didn't want to stop you. You needed to get out of there. We know it was risky to go back in, but it was worth it. I know you would have done the same for us." "I feel like a horrible mother, forgetting my own children", I sigh. "You aren't a horrible mother", Cato snaps,"and don't you ever think you are. I forgot as well. I was too concerned about getting you out. It was an accident. While it could have been costly, it doesn't make you any less of a mother. You are still new to motherhood. Don't be so hard on yourself." I nod. He's right. I can't be so hard on myself. I'm 17. I'm not supposed to be a mother at this age, but my choices caused that. I just have to learn. I sigh. Once my reunion with my kids, Katniss and Peeta is over, I am taken to a tent that has been set up as a makeshift hospital. There, they treat my bleeding wrists. Then, Katniss's mom arrives. She tells me that, after all I have been through, she wants to be sure my unborn child is doing OK. I don't hesitate to let her do so. I space out when she does her tests. I don't pay attention to what she has me do. Once she collects her data, she frowns. "I have bad news", She sighs,"the child is gone." I don't know what to say. I know why. It is because of Snow. That Syringe had injected enough liquid to kill it. I explain this to her. She just nods. This time, I do cry.I knew I shouldn't have come. I knew it was a risk, but I had no choice. I had to do this. Cato places his hand on my back. He goes on to say, "Clove, I know this sucks. I am mad too, but there is nothing we can do. You did the right thing. You saved thousands of lives. Of course our child was worth more, but this was what was best." I burry my face into my hands, and sob. "Stay with me Clove", he barks,"Look at me", he says as he turns my face toward his,"look at all we have been through. We survived the Hunger Games. I have survived it twice. We both have had numerous close calls with death. You have given birth twice. We have both fought in a war. We both lost our parents. And now this. We have survived everything that has been thrown at us. I know it hurts, but we have beaten the odds. The odds have always been in our favor. Don't you understand? We did it! We won! We followed the map just like you said! We should celebrate!"


	45. Chapter 45

He's right. I had four locations on that map. I now realize I have followed the map. However, I discover it was not the path that I wanted to take. Now that I am in one of the four locations on the map, each one becomes visible. The first future is the one I am in now. It is where the Capitol drowns in a sea of flame, but so does my unborn child. The second future is where the Capitol remains intact, but I get to keep my unborn child. Both of these futures are a win-lose situation. The third future of course shows all of us drowning in a sea of flames. The fourth and final future, which was the one that my soul told me that I should go to. I took the wrong path. I messed up. I didn't take that path. I now realize that, if I took that path, the Capitol would still have burned down, but I would also still have my child. I shake my head. This is not where I am supposed to be, but this is where I am. I agree with Cato, we should celebrate. We may have lost so much, but Panem has gained its freedom. If Panem is free, so are we. However, who will lead us? Will the new leader get rid of the Hunger Games, or will they continue? I need to know because my children's lives depend on that. I decide to ask Cato what is to happen next. I ask him where we go from here. Just then, Plutarch Heavansbee approaches us. "Ms. Clove, it seems as though Panem is now free from their tyrannical leader President Snow. President Alma Coin should have taken over, but she was a traitor, and she died anyway. Panem needs a new leader, as it has been reborn. It's ready for a change. Would you be willing to take the reins? Panem sees you as a symbol of freedom and justice. They love you. They want you to lead them? Will you?" I am shocked. I never thought I would have this opportunity. I then realize that if I take the position of president, I will control Panem's future. I can make a difference. The pressure would be immense, but it would be worth it. I could keep my kids away from the Hunger Games. I could end them! I tell him that I need to think it over. I pull Cato to the side to ask him what he thinks. He tells me,"Whatever you do, it is your choice. You are in the driver's seat right now, I'm just enjoying the ride because I'm with you. Drive where ever you want, but remember I need you like a heart needs to beat. The only thing I ask of you is to please not forget me. Don't ever leave me." "Cato", I sigh,"I would never leave you. I need you like the earth needs the sun because you are the sun to my earth. I wouldn't be here without you, and there is no way I could go any further without you by my side." He then pulls me in for a passionate kiss. I haven't kissed him like this in a long time. It is more than a fiery passion. I don't know what could be beyond that, but I know that, whatever it is, this is what we are feeling. Once we release, we walk back over to Plutarch and he asks again if I will take the position. I simply nod. A few days later, District 13 becomes the center of political affairs. Cato, Katniss, Peeta, and I settle into a large mansion that is built specifically for us. We each have our own wing. I am the President, Katniss is the Vice President, Cato is my advisor, and Peeta is the treasurer. Together, we finally abolish the Hunger Games. No longer will people have to sacrifice their children to fight to the death. No longer will the districts suffer from poverty. I will make sure that everyone is given what they deserve. I believe that, for the most part, what I have been given, is not what I deserve, but it is what I have been given. I am the leader of Panem. This is my life now. I am now Safe & Sound. I need every person that I have in my life now Like a Heart Needs to Beat. And the remnants of Panem's evil has drowned in a Sea of Flames. This has now become my paradise. I am now truly ready to take on the world. My life has been changed forever. This time, for real, our future, which is now brighter, is ahead of us. The world is ours for the taking, and we're ready to take it.


	46. Epilogue: Like the earth needs the sun

Ten years. Ten years it has been since Panem was changed forever. Ten years it has been since I took over as president, and I still am today. I'm only 27, and yet, I already have a lot on my plate. My first two children, Katniss and Cato jr., are now 10 years old. They still don't understand my role in changing Panem, even though they know I am the president. I refuse to tell them now they aren't ready. They're not ready to hear about the Hunger Games. I know it will be taught to them in school eventually. However, that is still a few years away. In the mean time, they can now enjoy their child hood and not have to worry about be reaped and having to fight for their lives. They are safe, as is the rest of Panem. I have now ensured that every hunger mouth within Panem's borders is filled. Every soul has a roof over their heads. Every body has access to clean water. No person goes unclothed. Every soul is now filled with hope. The hope of a brighter future. I know my 4 year old is eager to see the world someday. I couldn't help but name him Peeta. I know they don't have the most original names, but I think he is as sweet as the man he is named after. Not to mention I have a fourth child on the way. I'm 7 months pregnant. I know its a girl. Cato has been begging me to name her after me. I don't think I deserve to have a child named after me. However, Cato hasn't ever picked out a name of his own. He deserves to name at least one of his children. After all, he has saved me numerous times, and he never leaves my side. He has earned this right. Therefore, a new girl will be named Clove. Katniss also has her own set of twins. She named one Prim, after her sister who died in the nuclear explosion. She named the other Isabelle. Where she got that name, is beyond me, but I like it. She is also currently pregnant with another set of fraternal twins. She wants to name the girl Rue, after her young ally in her first games. She is also having a baby boy. She still has yet to decide his name. Together, our children will grow up, and live happy lives. They are now Safe & Sound. Soon they will realize that they need each other Like a Heart Needs to Beat. I am just glad that they won't drown in a Sea of Flames hotter than the sun. My world has changed so much in the last decade. One thing after another led to this. I had no idea that, the one fateful moment with Cato, would have caused all of this. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for him. I know he feels the same way. Still, he occasionally still has his moments that he thinks I am the enemy, but that only lasts a few seconds. He is still my Cato. He is still the Cato that I've always known, and always loved. He hasn't changed at all over the past 10 years. He is still just as handsome as he was when we had our one year anniversary date. He is still just as skilled in bed as he was the first time we did it, if not even better. He is still just is caring, loving, funny, and loyal as he always has been. There is only one change. He is no longer the stone cold, brutal and bloody Career he was trained to be. Instead, he is a fatherly figure. I love seeing this gentle side of him. I don't think he's ever been happier. I feel the same way. I don't think I've changed much, except that I am no longer a blood thirsty Career either. I too, have become a motherly figure. Honestly, I don't understand how everything fell into place so perfectly. My life fits together so much like a puzzle. Its picture perfect. Its everything that I ever wanted. I am living in my paradise. Its my world. Its my earth. I have all the people in the world that I love dearly. I need each of them, like the earth needs the sun, because they are the sun to my earth.


End file.
